Television service providers typically offer a wide variety of content to subscribers. A subscriber may be interested in several types of content but may not have time to watch initial airings of some programs. Hence, the subscriber may desire to record programs that he or she would otherwise miss.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.